Any Means Possible
by kat0917
Summary: My take on how episode 1x15 of BatB will go based on pictures, previews etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Vincent?" J.T. questioned when he saw him walk inside the warehouse.

"Yeah," He called out and looked as if he was about to head upstairs. Last J.T. knew he went out to 'break-up' with Catherine so he normally would let his friend go upstairs without question but the problem was Vincent seemed happy. Maybe a little too happy. J.T. blocked his way to the stairs.

Vincent sighed but smiled as he was stopped and took a step back.

"What's up with you?" J.T. wondered.

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"You're all, not your usual self. You're smiling. And anyways I was expecting the opposite when you got back from breaking up with her, or whatever." J.T. rambled. When Vincent looked away and didn't reply right away J.T. furrowed his eyebrows. "You did break up with her, right?"

Another moment passed, Vincent looked back at him with a slight smile still on his lips. "Um, not exactly." Was all he said and when J.T. didn't automatically respond, Vincent pushed past him and jogged upstairs.

"Not exactly?" J.T. questioned to himself before running after Vincent. "What's that mean?" He called at him.

Vincent grabbed a water bottle out of his refrigerator and leaned on the counter as he turned to look at J.T.

"She uh, told me she loved me."

J.T. felt his mouth open as he starred. Not only was he unable to close it but he couldn't say anything. Was he shocked? Was he confused? Mad at or worried about Vincent? Maybe even Cat? But, was he surprised? Really?

J.T. Swallowed and crossed his arms awkwardly as he shut his mouth. "What did you tell her?" Maybe he did the right thing and followed through with his earlier plan to leave her. Then again, he doubted that could be why Vincent was in this good mood. Vincent smiled again. "I didn't say anything...at first."

"But what did you do after she said…that?" J.T. urged.

"I kissed her." Vincent studied his friend as his mouth popped open again and his eyes widened slightly as he starred back.

"Oh my god," Was the first thing he said after recovering slightly.

"What?" Vincent called as J.T. turned and headed to the stairs again.

"I'm getting a Tums!"

* * *

Catherine woke up a few minutes before her alarm went off. She was surprised seeing how she was up late with everything that happened last night but despite everything, she smiled as she sat up. She felt wrong to even consider the fact that last night might be the best night she's ever had.

She sighed as she thought about well, every other thing that happened to her last night. Her thoughts went right to Heather and she turned off the alarm as it went off before standing and quietly moving to her room down the hall. Catherine quietly opened her door and peeked inside. Heather was fast asleep. She seemed peaceful finally and Catherine smiled slightly as she shut the door. She couldn't go to work today. She wouldn't. But she could imagine the state it was in. Chaos. With Joe's younger brother dead she could only feel sadness for him. He was probably turning to his wife for comfort but that means her best friend is left alone. She wonders how she's doing. They haven't been on the best of terms lately but the thought of her grieving and alone saddened her.

Cat went to her kitchen and started to make coffee. Trying to dim her happy mood with the events that happened yesterday worked and was taking its toll. As she curled up on her couch with her coffee she became lost in thought, but once more, she caught herself falling into a smile as she thought of Vincent.

She yearned to see him again. Catherine knew they would have to face a bunch of new problems with this but she felt she deserved to be happy. At least for now. She wanted to see him.

She knew it was wrong though. She couldn't leave Heather alone and she couldn't ask him to come back here. It felt wrong to think of him here and her being happy with her baby sister miserable just down the hall.

They're in a mess, to say the least. She knew with Darius dead, Joe wouldn't stop with finding his killer. Who happens to be the love of her life that was just protecting her little sister. Catherine felt torn.

She sighed as she sipped her coffee.

She jumped suddenly as her phone went off. She was quick to grab it so it not wake up Heather. "Chandler." Catherine responded.

"Cat," Tess replied. Catherine was surprised.

"Tess?" She questioned as if she didn't believe it.

"How's Heather?" She asked.

"She's sleeping now. She seemed okay for the most part, after she calmed down a little."

"You have to come in tomorrow."

"Why specifically tomorrow?"

"Joe is going to give a big speech about finding this thing that killed- you know. He's in the office now. He was drinking when I went to check on him."

"It's still morning," She pointed out the obvious.

"I know Cat. He's- he's pretty messed up. I tried to help him but-." Her voice died down and Catherine heard her take a deep breath. "Will you promise me you'll be here tomorrow?"

"Yes. Tess I promise." Catherine said right away, feeling for her friend. She needed to hear what their plans were about hunting down the 'Beast' and even without that, she wanted to be there for her friends.

"Thanks," Tess answered simply and disconnected.

* * *

Catherine sent out a text to J.T. making sure to keep Vincent inside. He didn't respond and she figured Vincent told him what happened. She also couldn't text Vincent and tell him herself. Trust her, she wanted to see him. To at least hear from him since last night but then again at the same time it made her nervous.

A few hours later Heather woke up. Catherine was taking care of her late breakfast dishes when Heather stumbled out of her room. Her pajamas were ruffled, her hair messed up and her eyes still tired and empty. Catherine frowned as she came to sit on the couch.

"Hey." Catherine greeted.

"Hey," Heather said. Catherine walked up to her and sat down. She pulled her in a hug and Heather relaxed into the touch.

"Do you want breakfast…or lunch. You must be hungry." Catherine asked and felt Heather shake her head.

"It's fine Cat. You don't have to get me everything and watch over me." Heather pulled away. Catherine put a hand over hers. "I just want to make sure you're okay,"

"Thank you." Was all Heather said. She gave another hug before standing and walking back to her room. "But I'll get something later."

As her door shut Catherine sighed.

As more useless hours passed Catherine grew anxious to see Vincent. With all this time on her hands Catherine had a lot to worry about. A lot to think about. And despite all this time to think about her friends, her family, time to worry about what was going down at work, what will be by tomorrow, she couldn't deny the fact that all she wanted right now was to get to see Vincent.

As the afternoon crept into evening she starred at her phone. Should she tell J.T. it was safe? Then Vincent would come here. But it really wasn't safe. Not now. Maybe she could just call him. But say what exactly? It couldn't be compared to seeing him. She wanted to talk to him, to be with him.

* * *

It grew dark out as the moon and stars came out over the warehouse. J.T. had Vincent cooped up in here all day. He told him he got a text from Catherine saying it wasn't safe. And Vincent understood that but he couldn't help but wonder why she didn't tell him that herself. He beat J.T. at chess again and J.T. sighed.

"I don't know why I even bother," J.T. muttered to himself, causing Vincent to grin. J.T. got up and checked his watch.

"I have class early in the morning. I'm gonna take a shower and get to bed."

"Ok, night." Vincent called as he left the room. Vincent sighed and stood up. He walked to his bed, thinking maybe he should just call it a night but he couldn't. He ended up pacing in front of the bed.

He caused a lot of problems. He caused Catherine a lot of problems. He was sad and angry at himself for not being able to control himself and murdering Joe's younger brother. He knew that kind of pain and knew Joe would never forgive the Beast that did this.

Vincent lashed out and hit his punching bag.

Vincent rubbed his face then sat at the end of his bed and let out a deep breath. He wondered what Catherine was doing. He figured she was at home with Heather. Trying to fix a mess he caused.

He hoped tomorrow would be better. He was going to see Catherine tomorrow if he's supposed to or not. He has to see her again.

Hopefully she feels the same.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Heather argued with Catherine saying how she would be fine home alone for a few hours. When Catherine realized she wouldn't let anyone stay with her she said her goodbyes and headed to work.

It was chaos. People were crowding around. Mostly reporters and things like that for the big speech soon but she noticed new cops walking around. Some getting set up at desks. She found Tess and walked over to her. "Who are the new guys?" She asked nodded specifically to two guys at a desk behind hers.

"Joe brought in more people to hunt down this thing." Tess shrugged. "Come on, let's go." She said and let the way . Catherine tried to take in a calming breath. They walked through a small crowd of people inside before stepping up on a platform and standing between Joe and Tess. The trigger-happy cops joined them on the stage and Cat eyed them.

When it grew quiet Joe walked up to the microphone. He started by announcing his brother's death then led into the mysterious creature. He brought up evidence that linked the beast to other crimes and murders. A few questions were shouted up but one of the cops replaced Joe at the microphone and Joe came to stand back next to Catherine.

He talked about the 'dangerous beast' and how it needed to be taken down. How they would begin to plan on tracking it. He ended along the lines of not stopping until this thing is dead. Catherine bit her lip as she looked out at the applauding crowd and questions started to be answered.

Afterwards she was trying to slip away when Joe called her to his office. She sighed and changed her direction, running into a man.

"Oh, I 'm sorry." Catherine said.

"It's fine," He shrugged off. "Catherine right?"

"Um, yeah. Who are you?"

"New Assistant District Attorney Gabe Lowan." He said all proud and proper as he smiled then held out his hand to Cat. Catherine shook it hesitantly.

"Nice to meet you. So you came with the new cops?"

"Yes. We arrived at the precinct to help Captain Bishop. Poor guy. This vigilante need to be taken down. I have reason to believe the cases involving this vigilante are being mishandled, and I'm here to get answers."

Catherine nodded slowly. "Ok," Was the only thing that came to her mind to say. Thankfully Joe called her again and she stepped into his office.

"It's crazy out there," She said as he shut the door behind herself.

Joe just nodded and took a seat. Catherine nervously moved forward and sat in front of his desk.

"Um, don't you think this is a bit…much?" Catherine started. Joe looked at her with shock.

"Much? This-thing killed my brother! It needs to be taken down as quickly as possible."

"I understand but-"

"You should understand. You seem to run into this thing more than anyone else. Starting with your mother." He said the last part quietly as if he was ashamed he had to say it.

"Yes," She said after a few moments. "But I don't believe he-the vigilante means to do bad." She struggled to say the sentence right.

"Doesn't mean to do bad?" Joe questioned. "It murders people, Chandler! And now," Joe started in a serious tone as he rose from his seat."This is personal." He finished, raising his voice slightly.

* * *

Vincent picked up the newspaper from the table as he sat. Right on the first page of the New York Journal was about Darius' death and the hunt for the vigilante. Vincent set the paper down and let out a breath when he heard something.

Catherine.

He automatically smiled at getting to see her after a day of being separated. Especially what happened between them the last time they saw each other.

But judging by her fast heartbeat and nervous breathing he figured she had bad news coming with her.

"Vincent," Catherine smiled as she caught sight of him sitting at the table. He looked over at her with a smile but it fell short after.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. Catherine stopped where she was and let out a quick breath.

"Joe, brought on trigger-happy cops to hunt you." Catherine told him. Vincent looked down at the paper and Catherine bit her lip as she took a step forward. Vincent suddenly stood up .

"This is not good Catherine." Vincent sighed. "He is going to use every resource he's got and he won't stop until I'm dead." Vincent turned his head away and Catherine walked up to him.

"Hey," She said, trying to calm him. "Look," She said and rested a hand to the side of his face so he would look at her. She dropped her hand as he looked and she had to take a breath before she continued. "If we're together, we can overcome anything."

After a short moment of comfortable silence as she watched him, Catherine smiled. Vincent found himself smiling back at her.

"What?"He wondered and took a step closer.

"I missed you." Catherine smiled as she said it and looked up at him.

"Yeah, try being locked in a dusty warehouse with only J.T. when I really just wanted to see you,"

Catherine bit her lower lip slightly as she rested a hand up on his chest when he stepped closer. She looked up at him with a smile unable to leave her lips.

"Then we should change that."

"Yeah?" Vincent went on, lowering his voice at how close they were.

"Yes," Catherine replied with the same low tone. "To be together more,"

"Vincent smiled as he brought his hand up to cup the side of her face. "That would be nice."

She swallowed, almost nervously as they leaned in for a kiss but Vincent stopped. She looked at him with confusion before he added, "With out getting interrupted."

He stepped back and turned slightly as J.T. stepped up the stairs to them, looking down at his phone. "Hey, big guy you up here?" He started to call until he looked up and saw them. "Oh," He mumbled and Vincent smiled at his friend.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked. Catherine pressed her lips together and let out a breath as she came around from being half behind Vincent to stand at his side.

"Actually I had an idea. To help Vincent."

"What?" Catherine asked urging forward.

"Well, Vincent told me that one guy got away during the fight. The only other lead to Darius was the two guys from the Black SUV. So I pulled up a street camera and got the license plate. Found the owner." He held out a picture and Catherine took it. "Then I checked entrance of his club from cameras outside and look," He held out another picture of two men walking inside. He pointed to one. "That's him," He gestured to the first picture then pointed at the other guy. "And this is the one dead at the crime scene. Which obviously links them." Vincent and Catherine look at each other in shock."

So you should look this guy up, and get him to fess up about Darius. Then things will cool with this vigilante hunt because people will start to realize he just saved Heather and everyone will learn the truth about Darius." J.T. shrugged and was looking down at the pictures while Vincent and Catherine starred at him. He looked up suddenly.

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"A what?" Vincent asked over the phone.

"A gala masquerade ball. That's where he'll be tonight." Catherine repeated in a hushed voice as she leaned on the outside wall at work. She glanced around and made sure no one was listening in.

"Well that's interesting." Vincent said suddenly and Catherine smiled.

"It's not that strange." She said back.

"You tracked down a witness and are planning to threaten him at a gala masquerade ball." Catherine heard the smile in his voice and that caused a smile of her own to show up.

"Yes, it'll be perfect."

"How so?"

"Because…I want you to come."

"You want me to go out to this event tonight. After everything that just happened?"

"Like I said, perfect. It's a masquerade ball Vincent. You'll have a mask on. No one will pay any attention. You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was safe,"

"Yes, because for some reason you are determined to protect me at any cost,"

She smiled again, thinking of past experiences.

"Yes," Catherine started to walk toward the door to go back inside. "I hope to see you there." She paused outside the door. "Vincent I-"

The door opened suddenly and Catherine stepped back to avoided getting hit. She saw that it was Evan and hastily hung up the phone. "Cat," He smiled seeming actually surprised.

"Hey," Catherine said and took another step back. She's been extra careful around him to not give any hints after Claire broke up with him and now especially that she and Vincent finally moved forward.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you, about something."He said and all the playfulness in his eyes disappeared as he took on an unusual serious note. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he led her back around to where she was just on the phone.

"Look, I know you don't want to her this, but this creature-" She right away turned her head. She noticed these past couple of days have been difficult hearing everyone talk about Vincent like this. He wasn't a thing or a monster. And he was innocent.

"Cat, I don't understand why you can't wrap your head around this! This thing, its circling you. You could be in danger."

"Why can't I get my head around this? Because it's insane! He only kills bad people." Catherine hissed. "He wouldn't ever hurt me," She accidently let the last part slip out and Evan starred at her.

"You sound pretty sure of that." He said and took a step back. "What about Darius then? Do you see what that did to Joe?"

"We don't know the whole story! And he was protecting my sister!"

Catherine furrowed her eyebrows. He seemed too pleased at everything she'd said because he smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Please, be careful." He stepped away and started up the stairs to the building main entrance. "But Cat," He called down and she looked up at him. "I trust that you won't let this thing trick you into protecting it. You know what its capable of," He watched her a moment later then disappeared inside.

* * *

After she was able to leave work she went straight home.

"Heath?" She called out.

"In here," She heard a groan come from her room. Catherine sighed and walked into her room. Heather was still curled up in bed right where she left her.

"Heather," Catherine almost whined. She hated seeing her like this. She just gave me a sad smile and took a deep breath.

"I actually was invited to something tonight. I was hoping you would be in the mood for some rushed shopping?" Catherine wondered, smiling slightly. She knew Heather loved shopping.

She perked up. "Shopping? What kind of shopping?"

"Dress shopping."

Heather grinned.

* * *

Later that evening, Vincent arrived at the Whitmore Museum Annual Gala and after making sure Catherine has yet to arrive he walked over to the bar. The bartender was a nice guy that started rambling to him but Vincent really wasn't paying any attention as he kept his eyes open for Catherine.

"The thing about these kind of parties…" He continued and Vincent glanced back to him. "Everybody who's who is here, so the tips are great, but you can't tell who is who because of all the masks."

Vincent sighed. "Some people like it that way. You can be anybody you want."

"Personally, I think it's a little freaky. And since you don't want a drink, how 'bout something for the lady friend you're so obviously looking for?" Vincent turned and glared back at him. "'Better text her. 'Cause you'll never see her in this crowd."

"Don't need to." Vincent said an suddenly started to turn his head. "We have a way of finding each other." Vincent looked away and smiled. "She's here."

"How do you-" The bartender started as Vincent turned completely around. "Know that?" He finished anyways. That when he spotted her at the top of the stairs. The man made a beeline there even though he lost him in the crowd but he knew that was who he was waiting for.

"She must have texted him," He said to himself and shrugged.

* * *

Catherine stepped down the stairs a little nervous. She held on tight with her hands so she wouldn't fall but she was still walking slowly. Giving her extra time to scan the crowd for him.

_Where am I going to find him?_

_Oh, who am I kidding? I'm sure he's already found me._

Vincent steps farther out of the crowd as he waits for her. When he feels her gaze find him he looks up and sees her stepping down the stairs. He grabs hold of the black mask and slides it up and off his head. He sees her smile as she realizes it was Vincent but confusion as he slipped the mask in a pocket.

She looks down momentarily to get out of his heavy gaze as he watched her move down the stairs. She couldn't help the smile though and even though there was a chance she was blushing, she looked back to him.

He extended his hand to get her down from the last step and they moved a little out of the way of the stairs. She was standing in front of him and she realized maybe they were a little too close for this formal ball. Not that she cared.

"You're so beautiful," He said as he reached his hands up to touch her. She smiled and before she could respond with anything else he brought his lips down on hers. It was sweet and gentle but had the intense passion that left her breathless like their first kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at her.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hi." He responded with the same smile on his lips. Another moment pasted before he was willing to drop his hands and take at least a step back. The sudden shock of being separated from him hit her as the heat he spread across her skin started to fade. She reached out and laced her hand through his. He looked down at their hands and smiled up at her before they started to move.

They walked close together on the outskirts of the dancing crowd and just enjoyed each others company and the unusual party they crashed.

"Vincent." She suddenly said and gripped his arm as she starred across the room.

"What?" He asked urgently as he ducked down slightly and tried to see what she saw.

"I think I saw him, he went through those doors," Cather pointed. Vincent nodded and they casually walked toward them.

Unaware that as they went though those doors someone already spotted them as he was walking down the stairs.

As he stepped off the last step and slid off his mask he starred at the doors Catherine and a man disappeared by.

Evan frowned before making his own way to the doors.


End file.
